Le garçon qui voulait rêver
by Moira-chan
Summary: Ventus avait toujours aimé les bibliothèques : les livres, en fait. Surtout le gros que sa sœur lisait souvent. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de l'ouvrir à nouveau ? Peu importe : au bout du rêve se trouve la liberté. / VanVen pour Kokoro-Desu ! / Fanfiction abandonnée !
1. Le rêve débute à l'enfance

**Titre :** Le garçon qui voulait rêver

**Rating :** K+

**Genres : **Amitié, Romance, Rêve.

**Personnages :** Vanitas, Ventus, mention de Larxene, Naminé, plus des personnages de contes ou de fables.

**Pairing :** VanVen (Vanitas x Ventus)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vanitas, Ventus, Larxene et Naminé appartiennent à Square Enix. Les autres appartiennent à Charles Perrault, Hans Christian Andersen et les frères Grimm ainsi que Jean de la Fontaine.

**Résumé : **Ventus avait toujours aimé les bibliothèques : enfin, les livres, en fait. Surtout le gros que sa sœur lisait souvent. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de l'ouvrir à nouveau ? Peu importe : au bout du rêve se trouve la liberté.

**Note : **Hello, tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire... Un VanVen, encore un, je sais. xD Celui-ci, cependant, a quelque chose de spécial. Tout d'abord, il s'agit d'une fic longue pour laquelle je prévois au minimum 9 ou 10 chapitres et qui feront donc, normalement, entre 25'000 et 35'000 mots au total, je dirais...

Mais surtout, surtout, surtout... Ce scénario m'a été inspiré par le merveilleux dessin de **Kokoro-Desu**, à qui je dédie donc totalement cette fanfiction. =3 Vous trouverez le superbe fanart à cet endroit-là : http: / petrix-kyu .deviantart .com/art/Vani-tales-195437522 (sans les espaces). Un grand merci à elle de m'avoir permis d'écrire et de publier cette histoire. ^^ Par ce scénario, je voudrais montrer que, s'il est courant de dessiner le fanart d'une fanfiction... On peut tout aussi bien faire la fanfiction d'un fanart ! J'ai donc tenté d'inclure dans le scénario un maximum d'éléments du dessin, et j'espère que le mélange de tout cela vous plaira, bien sûr. =3

Enfin bref, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse à la suite. xD Ce chapitre fait office d'introduction et est plutôt court ; mais rassurez-vous, je tâcherai de rendre les autres plus longs et plus intéressants scénaristiquement parlant. =3

J'en profite pour passer, aussi, un grand merci à **Elerina**, bêta-lectrice de la fanfiction. ^^ Et un nouveau merci à **Kokoro-Desu **: en espérant que ça te plaira et que je ne me suis pas trop éloignée de ton idée de base ! =D

* * *

><p><em><span>Le garçon qui voulait rêver<span>_

_Chapitre 1 : Le rêve débute à l'enfance _

Ventus avait toujours aimé les bibliothèques.  
>Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait préféré le calme de ces lieux, berceaux de culture, aux multiples bruits de la ville et à l'effervescence des magasins ou des parcs publics ; de même, cette répugnance qu'il avait à l'égard des sports de tout genre et le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait aux petites voitures de métal, puis aux jeux vidéo avaient longtemps désespéré ses parents – jusqu'à, bien sûr, ce qu'ils acceptent la personnalité de leur fils dans son intégralité, de sa gourmandise avouée à sa passion pour la littérature et son côté enfantin non réprimé. En vertu de tout cela, il avait choisi, à des fins de stage, la bibliothèque de son village ; immense pièce toute meublée d'étagères dont le plafond semblait atteindre d'autres cieux, elle avait cette odeur de sérénité, mêlée tant à la poussière qu'à la culture, qui lui rappelait celle de la boutique de l'antiquaire en face de son appartement et qui lui plaisait tant. Le plus étonnant dans la situation ne résidait donc pas en son lieu, mais en son second acteur. Vanitas, ami de Ventus – qu'il nommait Ven en raison de la flemme dont il se voyait régulièrement accablé –, stagiaire comme lui dans la même bibliothèque, n'avait sans aucun doute fait que chercher un travail qui saurait ne pas le fatiguer trop, puisqu'il n'avait jamais démontré pour les livres ou le calme le moindre enthousiasme, allant parfois jusqu'à les dénigrer – ce qu'il s'employait d'ailleurs à faire cet après-midi-là. Une pile de quelques livres entre les bras, il avait rejoint Ven en râlant sans discontinuer, visiblement agacé de devoir « encore ranger des bouquins » alors qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait la veille. Le blond sourit en passant un bref regard sur son camarade, sur les bras nus duquel semblaient glisser, fluides, les rayons d'un soleil d'été. Bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur frais, les yeux fixés sur de lourds ouvrages qu'il avait déposés sur la petite table, il soupira tandis que son ami s'approchait de lui.<p>

- Alors, tu nous as ramené quoi ? Demanda Ventus, serein. On a encore beaucoup à ranger ?

Le ciel bleu où s'étiraient de paresseux nuages attira l'attention de ce dernier, et il se prit à penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une bien belle journée ; quel dommage que son collègue fût si morose ! Si seulement il avait pu réussir à discerner le positif de chaque chose – en se disant par exemple, dans ce cas-là, que les conditions de leur travail auraient pu être bien pires –, sûrement termineraient-ils leur rangement à l'avance. Ils pourraient alors rester en ce lieu pour lire et se détendre, ou bien en sortir et aller s'asseoir à la terrasse de ce café où il leur arrivait souvent de terminer leurs après-midis ; cependant, Vanitas ne semblait pas de cet avis, puisqu'il jeta un regard boudeur à la pile de volumes qui attendait encore qu'ils y apposent leurs mains rendues douces par la brise de l'extérieur.

- Trop à mon goût, maugréa-t-il, se maudissant d'avoir suivi son ami dans pareil stage. Mais bon, faut l'faire...

Il soupira à nouveau et le blond, décidément joyeux, rit gentiment de sa mauvaise humeur apparente. Verrait-il une fois son camarade sourire ? Probablement la réponse était-elle négative, déduisit-il, amusé de cet air dur qu'affichait l'autre garçon. Celui-ci ne bougea d'ailleurs pas d'un centimètre, visiblement décidé à rester immobile à la place qu'il occupait ; aussi Ven dut-il s'emparer lui-même du premier ouvrage poussiéreux, celui qui se trouvait au-dessus des autres, sur la table. Soufflant doucement sur la couverture pour en dégager le cuir, il lui fallut l'aide d'un index habile pour nettoyer correctement la reliure du roman. Une fois que cela fut fait, il jeta à son œuvre un regard satisfait, le gratifia d'un sourire, et s'empressa de le replacer dans le bon rayon ; sous les yeux rieurs de son ami, il attira une échelle le long de l'une des hautes étagères et en escalada les premiers barreaux afin de glisser le livre entre deux autres, tout en haut. Perdant un instant l'équilibre – le blond n'avait jamais été très adroit et cet incident lui était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois, allant parfois jusqu'à le faire tomber –, il vacilla et manqua de chuter au sol – geste qui fit éclater de rire Vanitas.

- Putain, mais le boulet ! Se moqua-t-il, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Tu tiens plus debout, Ven ?

L'autre sourit, amusé – le temps lui avait en effet appris à ne plus se vexer ou s'indigner des remarques de son ami, à un tel point qu'il en venait, parfois, à les apprécier, et ce même lorsqu'elles le prenaient pour cible – et descendit précautionneusement de son échelle, avant de poser un pied assuré au sol. Il se contenta alors de répondre un signe de tête et prit entre ses fins doigts l'ouvrage suivant ; celui-ci, néanmoins, l'étonna de par son apparence, tant et si bien qu'il s'arrêta pour le contempler. Ses yeux coururent le long de la poussiéreuse couverture de cuir dont les années avaient terni le magnifique rouge, s'attardèrent sur les lettres dorées à l'éclat resplendissant, même sous la poussière ; et Ventus, soudainement piqué par l'effroyable moustique de sa curiosité sans limite, ne put s'empêcher de promener sur le livre la paume de sa main, grâce à laquelle il chassa une partie des saletés y ayant élu domicile. Vanitas éternua, ses narines chatouillées par les légères volutes grisâtres qui se dispersèrent bien vite dans la pièce, puis interrogea silencieusement son ami tandis que celui-ci, balayant d'un revers de main les autres romans, s'installait confortablement à la petite table, prenant place sur la chaise de bois. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, le blond continua son étrange manège en enfilant, d'un geste vif, la paire de lunettes à monture noire qui, retenue par une chaînette d'argent, pendait jusque là à son cou. Son ami, intrigué par ce qu'il qualifia mentalement de drôles de manigances, s'approcha alors de lui et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule afin de découvrir l'inscription dorée du « bouquin », comme il aimait appeler ces objets-là. _Les plus grands contes et fables de notre enfance, _lut-il, suspicieux. Un recueil de contes ? Sans comprendre, il observa son camarade ouvrir délicatement le livre, et glisser un doigt rêveur sur la première page. Ventus, lui, esquissa un bref sourire ; il sentait d'ici l'odeur, renfermée et pourtant si particulière, de ce vieux papier épais, où devait depuis si longtemps croupir l'impression de toutes ces histoires qui l'avaient fait rêver un jour, autrefois, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Les lettres qu'il put voir sur la première page, parfois légèrement irrégulières ou partiellement effacées, firent remonter à sa mémoire un flot de souvenirs enfoui, longtemps oubliés ; il se rappela soudain de gestes, de mots, de ressentis et d'impressions, resserra doucement ses doigts sur le recueil et lui jeta un regard qui, l'espace d'un instant, se teinta de surprise.

- Ce livre doit avoir mon âge, murmura-t-il, comme impressionné. Et le pire, c'est que j'le lisais souvent, avant...

Creusant son esprit à la recherche de bribes supplémentaires de sons ou d'images, il tourna les pages du livre jusqu'à arriver à la table des matières où il promena un regard curieux. Les noms des contes et des fables ne lui apparurent, pour la plupart, pas inconnus ; et après tout, quoi de plus normal alors qu'il avait, en compagnie de sa sœur, lu et relu ce même recueil ? Vanitas, lui, continuait pendant ce temps de l'observer, se demandant décidément si son ami ne rencontrait pas un quelconque problème d'allure psychologique. Tous les mots qu'il pouvait lire par-dessus la fine épaule du blond ne lui disaient absolument rien, songea-t-il, sans s'en étonner pourtant. Plus jeune, il n'avait en effet lu aucun conte, hormis peut-être cette histoire dont il n'était pas sûr de se rappeler le titre ou même le scénario et qui moisissait maintenant dans un recoin de sa chambre, au cœur du seul et unique petit livre que son père lui ait un jour offert. Ces pensées amenèrent une ombre à traverser brièvement l'étendue de son visage ; il ne devait pas y repenser, non. Réfléchir à ces histoires qui faisaient rêver les autres enfants l'avait toujours mis passablement mal à l'aise, tant il s'était parfois révélé jaloux de leurs yeux brillants – ou du sourire de leurs parents lorsque ceux-ci les prenaient sur leurs genoux, peut-être. Peu importait ; ce surplus de bonheur le rendait de toute manière encore plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée et, jugeant n'avoir d'autre envie que celle de reprendre et de terminer ce travail qui l'ennuyait tant, il posa une main peut-être un peu trop brusque sur l'épaule de son camarade.

- Bon, tu vas pas partir dans un délire nostalgique chiant, hein, ordonna-t-il fermement. Referme ce truc.

L'autre tourna vers son aîné – Vanitas n'avait en réalité que quelques mois de plus que lui, mais Ven l'avait tout de même toujours considéré comme le plus grand d'eux deux – un regard étonné, incompréhensif.

- Attends, geignit-il, c'est le bouquin que me lisait ma sœur quand j'étais p'tit...

Celui qu'on surnommait Van' prit une expression surprise, laissant ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement. Son collègue et lui parlaient-ils bien de la même sœur ? Il ne l'avait, pour ainsi dire, croisée que rarement, mais il lui avait toujours semblé que cette grande femme blonde, bien qu'elle ne fût, en apparence, dénuée de beauté, possédait un cœur des plus durs et tolérait fort peu son cadet. Le jeune homme avait même le souvenir de l'avoir entendue rabaisser Ven, sans la moindre délicatesse, le traitant d'idiot, de fille ou l'accablant d'un autre surnom qui, à coup sûr, ne comptait dans sa signification ni honneur ni gloire.

- Tu veux dire, Larxene ? Demanda le garçon toujours debout.

Son camarade acquiesça en silence, l'air rêveur. Il se rappelait encore la douceur inexistante des gestes de sa sœur lorsqu'elle l'attrapait par les hanches pour l'asseoir brusquement sur ses genoux, sans même lui demander son avis, et sourit à cette pensée. Larxene ne s'était jamais montrée délicate, non, se dit-il en permettant à son regard quelques envolées au travers de la fenêtre devant lui. Constamment habillée d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt parfois déchirés, les mains toujours salies de terre, de boue ou du sang d'un animal qu'elle avait, par mégarde ou non, écrasé, elle semblait depuis sa plus tendre enfance subir les influences d'un caractère plus masculin que féminin. Cependant, et c'était bien là qu'elle s'était autrefois distinguée de cette personnalité de casse-cou, voire de voyou, il lui était arrivé, aux alentours de onze ou douze ans – et donc, alors que Ventus n'en avait que sept ou huit –, d'emmener son cadet à la grande bibliothèque de la ville et de lui lire, qu'il le voulût ou non, les contes de ce recueil. Le blond se souvenait d'ailleurs du fait qu'elle l'avait choisi en raison de la police de ces lettres, suffisamment grande pour qu'elle pût le lire sans trop de difficulté ; et s'il avait gardé en tête toutes les histoires qu'elle lui avait, une fois ou une autre, lues ou relues, il se rappelait tout aussi bien l'interdiction formelle qu'elle lui avait imposée quant à la lecture du dernier conte du large volume. C'était son préféré, songea Ven, et elle avait toujours voulu se donner l'illusion d'être la seule à le connaître – elle le prétendait d'ailleurs trop violent, tentant certainement d'abuser l'innocente confiance que son frère lui accordait.

- Eh bah, continua soudain Vanitas, c'est pas pour dire, mais du peu que je la connais, je la croyais trop pas comme ça.

Le jeune homme à la table soupira et confirma cette dernière affirmation d'un bref mouvement de la tête. Larxene avait tant changé depuis ces instants merveilleux qu'il avait passés en sa compagnie, dans cet endroit-même ! Du jour au lendemain, elle avait semblé cesser de croire en ces histoires dont elle intimait souvent à son frère qu'elles étaient synonymes de rêves, et tout le peu de tendresse dont elle avait pu faire preuve s'était évaporé. Son entrée au collège avait paru détruire ou écarter d'elle les belles phrases qu'elle prononçait parfois – Ven ne s'en souvenait bien évidemment pas, du moins pas de toutes, mais il savait qu'elle avait autrefois eu le don de proclamer d'étranges déductions, des morales, qu'elle arrivait sans problème à faire passer pour vraies et indiscutables – pour ne laisser dans sa bouche que les répliques cinglantes qui, peu à peu, avait commencé à constituer toutes ses paroles. A vrai dire, et même si Larxene avait tout oublié de ses constatations et de ses rêves d'enfants, Ventus, lui, avait fait l'effort de garder en mémoire au moins l'une de ces morales qu'elle lui lançait sur un ton dédaigneux à la fin de chaque conte ou fable ; peut-être, se demanda le jeune homme, parce que son caractère plus général que celui des autres la différenciait de tout précepte illustrer par une histoire seulement ?

- Tu sais, Van', souffla-t-il, elle avait quand même conscience que c'était juste des contes... Je veux dire, pas mal d'enfants font pas la différence entre rêve et réalité. Mais elle, elle voulait pas être princesse, elle croyait pas aux princes non plus... Elle me disait souvent : « Dans la vraie vie, c'est pas comme ça ; les gens meurent pour de vrai ».

Sceptique, l'aîné des deux amis ne répondit pas. Drôle de fille, se dit-il, que celle qui appréciait les contes pour ce qu'ils signifiaient et non pour les robes de leurs princesses ou le courage et la vaillance de leurs princes, le tout en critiquant le fait qu'ils se terminent toujours de manière profitable au personnage principal – il semblait à Vanitas que ces histoires possédaient constamment une fin heureuse ; néanmoins, il se devait de considérer la possibilité qu'il se trompât, puisqu'il ne connaissait au grand maximum qu'un ou deux contes. Sûrement la sœur de son camarade avait-elle, déjà lorsqu'elle était enfant, une vision du monde pessimiste mais réaliste ; et sûrement aussi en grandissant avait-elle perdu le peu d'illusions que son cœur gardait jusque là à l'abri, en des murs trop fragiles que le temps avait brisés, que la vie en société avait franchi avec l'aide de quelques coups durs et moments difficiles à vivre.

- Elle a pas tout tort, en même temps, fit remarquer le jeune homme en glissant une main dans la poche de son pantalon en jeans. J'y connais que dalle en contes, mais quelque chose me dit que ces histoires se terminent toutes super bien.

- C'est vrai, approuva Ventus. Généralement, le prince épouse la princesse, les gentils battent les méchants, ce genre de trucs.

Pensif, le blond avait relevé la tête et scrutait le plafond, les pupilles de ses grands yeux bleus voyageant le long des fissures qu'on y devinait, jusqu'à atteindre le cadre de la fenêtre. Dans les contes ou, d'une manière générale, les histoires pour enfants, il était rare voire inexistant qu'un protagoniste meure ; hormis le père de l'héroïne et la mère du héros ou vice-versa, seuls les « méchants », les antagonistes généralement aussi horribles physiquement que mentalement, étaient amenés à perdre la vie – au profit évident du prince et de la princesse, ou bien de l'enfant qui devenait dès lors riche et célèbre. Les fables, en revanche, s'opposaient plutôt à ce principe de fin heureuse. Le héros, si tant était que l'histoire en possédât réellement un, mourrait parfois, souffrait dans d'autres ; et là où les contes trouvaient sans cesse un moyen pour que leurs héros échappent aux conséquences d'une morale transgressée, les fables laissaient les leurs subir les peines qu'ils avaient méritées. En d'autres termes, se dit Ven, les fables apprenaient sans aucun doute des leçons, des modes de vie – d'ailleurs, et contrairement à l'opinion qu'on se faisait d'elles, elles ne se destinaient pas forcément aux plus jeunes –, tandis que les contes n'avaient pour but probable que de distraire les enfants en leur faisant peur un instant, mais sans les choquer par la mort du héros pour autant. Tout en formulant mentalement ces pensées, le plus jeune des deux stagiaires permit à son regard rêveur sur le livre de se transformer en expression de sentiments mélangés ; à vrai dire, il se demandait pourquoi ce recueil contenait autant de fables que de contes, sachant que ces deux types de récits ne s'adressaient pas au même public. Peut-être avait-il pour dessein de marquer une quelconque évolution dans la pensée ou dans l'âge, de symboliser une époque à mi-chemin entre l'enfance et le monde adulte ? Le garçon n'en savait rien et cet élément-là l'intriguait au plus haut point ; cependant, son ami ne sembla pas de cet avis puisqu'il le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

- Bon, t'as fini de pioncer face à ce truc ? S'énerva-t-il. J'te rappelle qu'on a des trucs à finir de ranger, et qu'on a pas toute la journée...

Surpris, Ventus sursauta et reprit soudain ses esprits. Il secoua la tête, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et s'excusa brièvement avant de s'apprêter à se relever ; mais un détail sur la page du livre ouvert attira son attention et le força à rester assis. Là, au bout de cette main qu'il avait gardée plaquée sur le papier rugueux, il avait cru voir apparaître un mince détail, une lettre peut-être, ou quelque chose y ressemblant ; un coup d'œil plus sérieux lui apprit qu'il ne s'y trouvait rien et que la lumière du soleil avait dû lui jouer quelque tour aux allures d'illusion d'optique. Néanmoins curieux de vérifier que cet étrange éclat l'ayant attiré n'était que le fruit de son imagination, il passa un doigt le long de la page tout en l'examinant ; et Vanitas, décidément agacé d'attendre sans arrêt que son ami cessât de rêvasser, se plaça dans le dos du blond pour venir attraper sa main sans plus de cérémonie.

- Bon, maintenant, gronda-t-il, t'arrête de faire le con avec ce...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase ; sa paume s'empara de la main de son camarade au moment où l'index de ce dernier venait caresser l'endroit qui lui avait paru suspect et, à cet instant-là, les étagères de la bibliothèque semblèrent s'évanouir dans un néant dont la lumière aveugla les deux garçons. Leurs yeux eurent beau lutter pour ne pas se fermer, leurs paupières retombèrent tout de même, emportées vers le bas par la pression de ce que les enfants appelaient marchand de sable ; la dernière chose que Ven cru apercevoir fut une silhouette mince, au loin, aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant.  
>Puis, l'environnement des deux amis disparut ; le rêve se mêla à la réalité pour laisser dès lors l'imagination seule maîtresse de la situation.<p>

* * *

><p>Court, je sais... xD Je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois !<p>

Mais tu sais, lecteur... Je suis très heureuse de replonger dans les contes. ^^ Ma première fanfiction avait ce même thème (en bien moins développé, bien sûr), et le fait d'y retourner près de deux ans après me rappelle vraiment de bons souvenirs...

Enfin, stop mélancolie pour ce soir. xD Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture ! x3


	2. Et toi, quel âge as tu ?

Hello tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre deux de cette histoire. =) Plus long que le premier, pas mal de réflexions... J'ai essayé de l'aérer un peu plus pour préserver les beaux yeux de Laemia mais pas sûre que ce soit assez, donc au pire, suffit de me dire ! xD (Et sinon je peux tout foutre en interligne 2. *sort*)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture... Je pense qu'on pourrait rajouter "Humour" dans les genres finalement. =O Enfin bref. ^^ Merci d'être là ! x3

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2 : Et toi, quel âge as-tu ?<span>_

_« Ne m'arrache jamais au monde des rêves. »_

Vanitas ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit en un sursaut, la respiration haletante. Il avait encore en tête le vague souvenir d'un rêve aux allures cauchemardesques, d'un songe où cette gamine blonde – qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas, que ce fût d'Eve ou d'Adam – avait enchaîné face à lui des phrases sans rapport aucun les unes avec les autres. Stéréotypées, elles lui avaient semblé d'ores et déjà écrites ; et le ton de l'enfant, neutre, s'était associé au visage sans expression de cette dernière pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait fait que réciter un texte appris par cœur. Drôle de gosse, songea-t-il en portant sa main à ses yeux pour dégager de ses paupières les poussières qui s'y étaient accumulées durant son sommeil. Drôle de situation, aussi, que la sienne ; il ne savait ni où, ni quand, ni comment il avait pu s'endormir – son dernier souvenir devait bien être l'étrange livre que lisait Ventus à la bibliothèque quelques instants seulement – du moins en avait-il l'impression – auparavant. Peu importait cependant, décida-t-il en ouvrant calmement ses yeux énergiquement frottés, qu'il ait ou non véritablement dormi : le fait était qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la bibliothèque et que Ven n'était plus à ses côtés.  
>Seule devant lui s'étendait une masse impressionnante d'arbres de tout genre, dont les positions diverses et épars formaient un ensemble que l'on aurait pu appeler « forêt ». L'herbe sous ses doigts, cette matière fraîche presque humide qu'il sentait contre ses paumes grâce auxquelles il avait pris appui sur le sol, lui apparut fort verte lorsqu'il y déposa un regard surpris ; trop colorée même pour paraître un tant soit peu réaliste, jugea-t-il avec étonnement. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'étaient pas ces deux éléments qui l'inquiétaient le plus, non ; ses jambes étendues devant lui paraissaient bien courtes, trop courtes par rapport à celles qu'il avait pour habitude de voir régulièrement. Ses doigts eux aussi, qu'il avait aperçus en fouillant du regard l'herbe de cette forêt idéalisée, avaient l'air bien plus petits que les longs index et majeurs qu'il glissait d'ordinaire sur les couvertures souples de ces livres qu'il avait pour tâche de ranger – et, quand il fit enfin l'effort de se lever, il comprit en un instant, comme frappé de l'éclair mortel de l'inspiration, quelle était donc cette étrange manigance dont il était victime.<p>

Ses petits pieds nus peinèrent tout d'abord à soutenir son poids ; il chancela, l'air hagard, avant de pouvoir s'appuyer au tronc d'un arbre et tenter de prendre en considération l'espèce de rétrécissement dont il avait dû faire l'objet ; car non, il ne rêvait pas, son corps avait bel et bien perdu, en un seul minuscule rêve, une bonne dizaine d'années. Il se retrouvait donc, jeune adulte, coincé au cœur de cette apparence d'enfant de six ou sept ans au maximum – avec en tout et pour tout, seul alliée dans sa terrible quête, une salopette en jeans qui arrivait à ses chevilles et dont les bretelles menaçaient de glisser sur ses minces épaules, le long de ses avant-bras dénudés. Il lui fallut alors quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il porta sa main à son front – histoire de vérifier qu'une hypothétique fièvre ne le fît pas délirer ainsi – et tâcha de respirer lentement, calmement, avec régularité, pour accepter, en partie du moins, cette nouvelle épreuve qui s'offrait à lui. Il était donc redevenu un enfant, se dit-il, inspirant et expirant au rythme de sa réflexion. Sans même chercher à se poser la question du pourquoi – et encore moins celle du comment –, il chercha brièvement des yeux un élément de décor pouvant se rapprocher de la tignasse blonde en bataille des cheveux de son collège ; après tout, puisque Ven était la dernière personne dont il se souvenait, sûrement les deux garçons se trouvaient-ils ensemble au moment où avait débuté ce « rêve » plus qu'étrange. Alors pourquoi le blond n'aurait-il pas été, lui aussi, transporté dans cet étrange univers ?

Vanitas se convainquit qu'en toute logique, Ventus aurait dû suivre le même chemin que lui ; or, il omit de prendre en compte le fait que les rêves ou cauchemars, comme celui qu'il lui semblait vivre, n'avaient jamais pour but final celui d'être logiques. Ainsi, ses larges yeux dorés eurent beau courir les cimes à la recherche désespérée de la silhouette si familière d'un garçon qu'il côtoyait depuis des années, ils ne ramenèrent au chasseur qui les envoyait que des informations qu'il jugea inutiles et oublia aussitôt. Pas de stagiaire à l'horizon, réfléchit-il en soupirant, pas d'autre animal non plus qu'un faible lapin qu'il avait vu sautiller en direction d'un buisson ; personne ne saurait décidément le renseigner sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Eh bien, soit ! Songea-t-il, légèrement agacé par la perspective de devoir explorer seul ce lieu où fleurissaient probablement les fées des forêts, les gentils lutins ou toutes autres créatures rocambolesques. Il partirait, il s'en irait explorer cette forêt sans l'aide de personne – de toute manière, pensa-t-il, rageur, il avait toujours appris à se débrouiller seul et avait toujours mis en pratique ce même apprentissage. S'il retrouvait Ventus, tant mieux ; mais quoiqu'il en fût, sa première priorité restait celle de quitter au plus vite ce monde étrange, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et l'utopie.

Confiant bien que dépaysé, le jeune homme devenu garçonnet envisagea d'un regard méthodique son entourage ; ses yeux voguèrent sur la verdure jusqu'à distinguer une clairière entre les arbres, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Aucun chemin ne saurait accueillir ses pas, mais au moins cet endroit aux allures reposantes aurait-il le mérite de détendre ses muscles contractés par les émotions qu'avait provoquées son cauchemar et la découverte de son « nouveau » corps. Aussi, il se dirigea sans détour vers ce qu'il imaginait devenir bientôt son havre de paix – ce n'était pas que la rosée sur l'herbe fraîche le dérangeait réellement, mais simplement qu'à tout prendre, il préférait ressentir sous la plante de ses pieds la douceur de brindilles fraîches, mais dépourvues de toute humidité –, calmement, sans se presser. Il se prit même à enfourner dans les poches de son vêtement ses deux petites mains ; et comme la brise légère s'avéra agréable lorsqu'il exposa enfin son pâle visage aux quelques rayons d'un soleil radieux se faufilant entre les arbres ! S'il n'avait pas été doté de cette apparence enfantine au lieu de son séduisant physique d'adulte, songea-t-il, et si sa conscience ne lui avait pas dicté d'essayer de retrouver Ventus, sans aucun doute se serait-il volontiers allongé là, à l'ombre d'un feuillu ou d'un conifère. Cependant, il le savait bien, les deux lettres « si » pouvait permettre, par le pouvoir de l'hypothèse, d'insérer une ville entière dans une bouteille de verre ou de reconstruire, de rebâtir, bâtiment après bâtiment, une fort célèbre cité antique ; or, « si » n'était en soi qu'un mot, un simple mot dont la force réelle n'était autre que celle de permettre à ceux qui savaient le manier de faire comprendre le fond de leurs pensées aux autres.

C'est pourquoi il ne s'attarda point dans la clairière dont il négligea les coins d'ombre légère pourtant si attirants, et préféra continuer d'observer les environs. Il soupira ; pas la moindre trace d'un certain blond dont il n'était même pas sûr de la présence en ce lieu à la fois féerique et morne de par la répétition à l'infini de ces arbres à la forme idéalisée. Sans la moindre motivation, il appela une ou deux fois le prénom de son ami, mais seul un écho trop distinct pour être réel répondit à sa voix, efféminée par l'âge de son corps. Un nouveau soupir, mêlé d'agacement et de désespoir, puis il guida ses pas fermes dans la direction qui lui parut la plus adéquate – à savoir, droit devant lui. Peu lui importait, à vrai dire, d'arriver à un endroit précis ; la logique voulait qu'en continuant ainsi tout droit, il finît bien par s'extirper de ce labyrinthe d'arbres tous pareils où on l'avait enfourné. Il s'avança donc, mains toujours dans les poches, yeux rivés plus sur le peu de ciel qu'il apercevait que sur les sapins dont il ne connaissait pas les noms scientifiques.  
>Soudain, cependant, un détail attira son attention ; un bref gémissement tout droit venu de sa droite rencontra son tympan et titilla, de par son timbre, la curiosité du jeune homme. Evidemment, il se tourna aussitôt, pour découvrir plus loin dans la forêt, l'air hagard, ce même Ventus qu'il avait cherché de longues minutes durant. Amusé par l'expression éperdue de son camarade, il ne put retenir un léger sourire et bifurqua pour le rejoindre sereinement. Il s'apprêta à le saluer d'une main, mais resta interloqué sitôt qu'il put l'apercevoir d'assez près pour détailler toute son apparence ; <em>ah ouais, quand même<em>, se dit-il. Six ou sept ans physiquement, des petits souliers noirs vernis mais usés, une chemise blanche un peu froissée et salie par endroits, un short noir dont les bretelles remontées prenaient appui sur les fines épaules du blond et des genoux éraflés constituaient la tenue d'un Ven visiblement _complètement paumé_.

- Ven ? S'étonna Vanitas en approchant de son ami. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Le blond sursauta et se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction, l'air étonné. Il passa un poing refermé sur ses paupières qu'il frotta énergiquement ; peut-être pour retirer de ses yeux les sables et poussières qui s'y étaient accumulés, songea son ami, se rappelant sa propre expérience de ce sommeil dont il n'avait pas souvenir. Il espérait juste, à vrai dire, que comme lui, Ventus avait conservé son esprit d'adulte et ses facultés de réflexion habituelles – cohabiter avec un enfant pleurnichard ne l'enchanterait guère et il finirait par s'en lasser – et qu'il se souvenait, lui aussi, d'avoir ouvert le recueil de contes dans la bibliothèque de leur village. Il voulut donc poser cette même question à son ami, mais celui-ci le devança ; il accourut dans sa direction, l'air paniqué, pila devant lui et resserra les poings, comme victime d'un véritable automatisme enfantin. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant, se dit l'aîné des deux garçons. Une seule année les séparait et Vanitas, profitant de ses dix-huit ans, avait toujours ri du comportement parfois « gamin » de son ami ; cependant, il fallait cette fois-ci que son cadet ait bel et bien conscience d'être, physiquement du moins, un adulte ou presque, sans quoi leur sortie de cet endroit plus qu'étrange ne leur serait de loin pas assurée – et en cet instant-même, le comportement de l'adolescent trahissait un côté puéril bien plus important qu'à l'accoutumée. Notamment, le plus âgé put repérer autour de ses grands yeux bleus pétillants, rassurés, des marques rougies et répétées qui l'intriguèrent aussitôt ; en fin de compte, les frottements sur ses paupières étaient-ils vraiment le résultat d'un endormissement inattendu ?

- Attends..., continua-t-il. T'as pleuré ?

Ventus fit la moue et croisa les bras pour soupirer doucement, presque désespéré, tandis que son camarade le regardait sans comprendre. Quelle était donc cette attitude de véritable gamin ? Et surtout, pourquoi le blond s'en était-il soudain retrouvé doté ? Sans qu'il n'en saisît la raison, l'adulte des deux – enfin, celui qui l'avait été en apparence – se sentit profondément agacé par ces mimiques répétées et toisa du regard son ami, dans l'attente d'une réponse. C'était étrange, tout de même, répéta-t-il mentalement ; il avait certes toujours été impatient, mais pas à ce point-là, ou du moins en avait-il l'impression.

- Oui, lâcha Ven, atterré, j'ai pleuré... Mais je sais pas du tout pourquoi. Depuis que je suis là, j'agis comme... Comme un enfant.

Comme un enfant ? Son ami examina le blond de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête, à la recherche d'un moindre signe, d'une amulette ou d'un élément de vêtement qui aurait pu dicter sa conduite, avant de se reprendre brusquement. Interloqué, il inspira, expira ; comment pouvait-il, lui, Vanitas, songer ne fût-ce qu'un instant à rechercher en guise de preuve un élément aussi futile qu'une amulette ? Agacé de ses propres réflexions, il secoua violemment la tête et tâcha de reprendre complètement ses esprits, de retrouver le mental du garçon à peine majeur qu'il espérait être resté. Attrapant instinctivement la main de son camarade – sans se douter qu'une fois de plus il commettait un acte enfantin, mais Ven de toute manière n'en tint pas réellement compte –, il l'attira de toute la force de ses petits bras dans une direction au hasard.

- Faut qu'on parte d'ici, déclara-t-il, décidé.

Le blond ne broncha pas et se laissa entraîner, prenant garde à ne pas griffer ses minces jambes nues à d'éventuelles épines – quelque chose lui disait que cette forêt-ci ne comportait aucune ronce, néanmoins son côté prudent qu'il avait fort heureusement conservé le poussait à faire attention aux endroits précis où il posait ses petits pieds. Cela lui procurait une sensation étrange, que de porter un regard sur ces deux pieds, emmitouflés dans leur chaussure, si petits qu'il peinait à les croire réellement siens. Il n'avait gardé, en fait, que très peu de souvenirs de son enfance, et sûrement de nombreuses personnes étaient-elles dans son cas ; à vrai dire, seuls les contes lui étaient véritablement restés en mémoire, le fait qu'il les ait lus et relus n'étant certainement pas étranger à cette vérité. Ce qui le dérangeait par conséquent, dans cette situation qu'il partageait avec son collègue, était celui qu'il ne parvenait pas, bien qu'il cherchât activement dans ses mémoires, à comprendre quel conte ou fable ils traversaient. Oh, certes, ce n'était pas forcément un conte ou une fable, réalisa-t-il ; mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui inspirait cette pensée.  
>Certainement influencé par sa dernière vision – il avait le souvenir de s'être comme évanoui en lisant ce gros recueil de contes et de fables qu'il aimait tant –, le fait que son ami et lui se trouvent plongés au cœur d'un conte – ou d'une fable, évidemment – lui apparaissait comme logique. De même, cette phrase qu'il avait entendue, qu'une voix féminine avait prononcée avant qu'il n'ouvre brusquement les yeux sur la cime des arbres, l'intriguait et lui laissait croire qu'en réalité, tout ce sur quoi il pouvait porter un regard étonné ou admiratif n'était que songe ; inventés par l'esprit d'un conteur ou d'un enfant fatigué, ces décors trop réguliers, trop parfaits n'avaient en aucun cas la moindre chance de s'avérer être ceux d'un monde terrestre, humain. Cette phrase, celle de la fille aux cheveux blonds peut-être, celle de cette enfant dont il ne se rappelait que la silhouette dans la lumière, l'aiguillerait certainement sur la voie de la compréhension.<p>

- Ne m'arrache jamais au monde des rêves..., murmura-t-il, pensif, se remémorant cette dernière.

Lorsque les mots de son ami, portés par la légère brise qui se faufilait discrètement entre les pins, vinrent caresser le lobe de son oreille, s'y infiltrèrent et arrivèrent à son tympan, Vanitas s'arrêta net. Il pila, relâcha Ventus, se retourna, écarquilla les yeux. L'observa, réfléchit, retraça la formulation de sa phrase dans son exactitude ; comment ça, mais comment ça, comment avait-il pu prononcer ces paroles-ci précisément ? Dans cet ordre-là, de cette manière-là, plus que similaire à cette phrase dont il était certain d'avoir uniquement rêvé avant de se réveiller ; mais il n'avait pas rêvé du blond, tout de même ! Il se savait, certes, très ami avec Ven, mais de loin pas au point de découvrir sa silhouette dans ses songes. De même, il se refusait à croire qu'ils avaient tous deux fait le même rêve, bien que cette solution s'imposât comme de plus en plus plausible au cœur de son esprit d'adulte où s'insinuaient vilement quelques pensées des plus puériles. Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas trompé, il avait bien entendu les mots de son camarade, il avait bien compris qu'il les connaissait d'ores et déjà.

- Hé, Van', pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Interrogea soudain le cadet des deux. Y'a un problème ?

Son aîné eut besoin de quelques secondes encore pour se reprendre complètement avant de réussir à croiser les bras et à entamer quelques correctes réflexions. Tentant au fur et à mesure de sa dissertation intérieure d'écarter des probabilités celles qui lui paraissaient trop enfantines pour être réalistes, il arriva bientôt à un mur contre lequel butèrent ses pensées et dut bien se remettre sagement à l'évidence ; il ne trouvait à ce phénomène pas la moindre explication plausible.

- J'ai rêvé du même truc, déclara-t-il alors. Avant de me réveiller dans ce coin, j'ai entendu les mêmes mots, mais exactement les mêmes, j'te jure.

Un peu étonné, l'autre garçon croisa les bras à son tour et releva les yeux au ciel. Le bleu de ce dernier, clair, éclatant, estival, qu'il put deviner au-dessus des feuilles des arbres, n'avait ni nuage ni variantes ; un vrai ciel de carte postale, ou de conte de fées, à choix, se dit-il en souriant. Visiblement, son ami et lui avait dû « rêver » de la même chose ; ces mots, juste ces mots perdus dans la lumière blanche. Sans qu'il ne sût vraiment pourquoi, Ventus trouvait cela poétique, enchanteur ; il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment un tel élément pouvait inquiéter son ami. Peut-être, songea-t-il en souriant, amusé, ces pensées-là étaient-elles une fois de plus dues à ce comportement puéril qu'il savait empiéter sur son attitude habituellement assez calme, mais une quelconque force naturelle ou non l'obligeait à avouer que la perspective de visiter ce monde l'attirait plutôt. Il avait toujours été curieux, oui, horriblement curieux ; son rêve l'intriguait et le vert des arbres lui inspirait la possibilité qu'il pût trouver toute réponse à force de simples recherches dans ce monde-ci. Peut-être au-delà de la forêt une ville s'étendait-elle ; peut-être au cœur de cette ville des gens de tous horizons arpentaient-ils des pavés décorés de fleurs ; peut-être l'assortiment de ces mêmes fleurs révélait-il à quiconque possédait un peu de pouvoir de réflexion les secrets d'un monde antique ou perdu. Ses rêveries s'arrêtèrent cependant net lorsqu'il se sentit secoué et dut alors reporter son attention sur son ami, dont la main qu'il avait placée sur son épaule le poussait légèrement.

- Tu fous quoi ? Demanda Vanitas, inquisiteur. T'es trop bizarre...

Ven s'étonna un instant de la formulation de cette dernière phrase ainsi que des yeux grands ouverts de son ami, dont le nouvel âge physique adoucissait la couleur perçante, violente, mais ne releva pas et se contenta de sourire gentiment.

- Bah, je me disais qu'on devrait aller voir plus loin, répondit-il. Je sais pas où on est, mais y'a peut-être autre chose après la forêt...

- Et si c'était juste une grande forêt ?

Son camarade avait gardé cet air mi-surpris, mi-curieux et le blond sursauta en imaginant les chances de réussites de cette probabilité. Peut-être, en effet, les arbres se démultipliaient-ils sans fin au-delà de leur champ de vision, et peut-être ne pourraient-ils jamais quitter cette forêt ; un long frisson partit du niveau de ses hanches, courut son dos en escaladant sa colonne vertébrale et se dispersa entre ses deux omoplates lorsqu'il les imagina coincés à jamais en cet endroit, sans eau ni nourriture, juste eux, seuls, avec les maigres vêtements qu'ils possédaient. Le fait d'avoir rétréci et changé d'habillement, d'ailleurs, s'il ne l'avait pas réellement gêné, commençait à créer au sein de l'esprit de Ventus quelques interrogations relativement complexes ; simples de par leur question se résumant souvent en un seul mot, elles le perdirent bien vite entre de multiples réflexions tant leur nombre de réponses semblait immense. Ainsi, il s'abandonna une fois de plus à la prétendue réalité et repartit dans ses pensées, ce qu'un Vanitas décidément agacé de perdre ainsi l'attention de son ami lui fit bien vite remarquer. D'un petit coup sur le haut du crâne cette fois-ci, il le ramena à ce monde qu'ils visitaient et lui offrit, sitôt qu'il revint de ses songes, un air boudeur.

- Faut qu'on y aille, répéta-t-il. J'en ai marre de t'attendre !

- Mais, Vani ! S'exclama Ven en se hissant sur la pointe de ses petites chaussures. Arrête, c'est même pas drôle !

Sitôt que le blond prononça ces mots, son camarade, qui s'était entre-temps accroupi, releva sur lui une paire d'yeux rageurs. _Comment ?_ Pensa-t-il en se relevant d'une simple flexion des genoux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il bien vu son ami le toiser du regard, fermer les yeux et serrer les poings, s'énerver contre lui comme un véritable gamin ? Ventus, l'habituellement si calme Ventus, qui jamais ne s'était adressé à lui autrement qu'en l'appelant par le diminutif d'usage – à savoir « Van' », et pas autre chose, sous peine d'agacer le porteur du prénom complet –, venait-il réellement de le surnommer par ce sobriquet ridicule qu'avait un jour jugé adéquat l'une des idiotes de fillettes de sa classe de primaire ? Vengeur, il foudroya du regard un Ven dont l'expression hagarde trahissait l'incompréhension.

- Mais quoi ? S'étonna-t-il. Van', j'ai dit quoi ?

Le blond lui-même, à vrai dire, ne comprenait pas la raison de l'apparition de cette expression de colère sur le visage de son collègue. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus des mots qu'il venait de prononcer - étrange, songea-t-il. Son camarade avait été plus qu'agacé par des paroles qu'il avait dites mais dont il ne gardait en mémoire pas la moindre bribe ; cela signifiait-il que ce monde pouvait le pousser à parler en de mauvais termes et à blesser les autres sans qu'il ne pût faire quoique ce fût contre ce problème ? Si tel était le cas, alors il leur faudrait, autant à lui qu'à Vanitas, faire bien attention, et apprendre à distinguer les moments de lucidité de l'autre des moments où il se laisserait aller à ouvrir les portes de son esprit à l'âme d'enfant qui les envahissait peu à peu. Car, oui, ce devait bien être ça, en réalité ; à force de vivre dans ces corps de _gamins_, ils recouvraient peu à peu leurs pensées de _gamins_ et redeviendraient certainement des _gamins_ s'ils ne trouvaient aucun moyen de combattre ce fléau. Ce n'était pas, en effet, que Ven tenait particulièrement à rester cet adolescent de dix-sept ans auquel il s'était assimilé, mais simplement que des réflexions trop puériles risquaient bien de les empêcher à jamais de fuir cet endroit-là ; aussi, il leur fallait agir au plus vite. Partageant visiblement son avis, son ami pivota d'un demi-tour sur ses talons et prit la première direction qu'il put observer ; il s'élança donc droit devant lui.

- Faut qu'on s'barre d'ici, maugréa-t-il. Allez, Ven, magne-toi.

L'autre acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête et suivit d'un pas rapide son camarade déjà lancé, apparemment décidé à mener lui-même la marche ; s'ensuivirent ainsi plusieurs longues minutes d'exploration de la forêt, durant lesquelles l'aîné des deux garçons ne prononça pas un mot, plongé dans de noires réflexions. Cela l'avait énervé, certes, de se faire appeler « Vani » par celui en qui il avait sans aucun doute placé la plus grande dose de confiance qu'il pût accorder ; bon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait détester ce surnom. Court, enfantin, prétendu mignon par certaines écervelées, il avait pour habitude de le mettre en colère, d'anéantir aussi la contenance dont il faisait preuve parfois ; rageur, il poursuivit donc sa route sans adresser le moindre mot à son ami. Ce dernier, bien qu'étonné du comportement d'un garçon qu'il lui avait toujours semblé appeler « Van' », le suivit du mieux qu'il le put, martelant le sol de ses petits pas ; cependant, l'herbe qu'il était censé écraser ne lui semblait pas avoir la bonne texture. Plus molle peut-être, ou plus douce lorsque ses brins remontaient à ses chevilles et venaient chatouiller sa peau laiteuse. Une herbe de conte de fées, sûrement, songea-t-il en haussant les épaules, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Peu importait. Bizarrement, même si ce monde avait des caractéristiques fort étranges, il lui plaisait. Son ambiance pleine de mystère, peut-être ? Il sourit à nouveau et continua à suivre sagement son ami, pressé de découvrir enfin ce qui leur arriverait par la suite.  
>Tout en avançant, il se prit à sautiller légèrement. Après tout, pourquoi bouder comme Vanitas par un temps pareil ?<p>

* * *

><p>Merci de ton zieutage, lecteur ! ^^<p>

S'il te prend l'envie de me laisser tes impressions, n'hésite pas. :3 Mais ce n'est nullement obligatoire ; à ta guise, ô toi lecteur. x3

(Mais n'empêche, comment j'adore travailler avec gamins, quooii. x3 Même s'ils sont à moitié aduultes. *s'enfuit*)


End file.
